Another World, or Another Time
by Lucy Moon-Walker
Summary: Rin and Lucy were just your everyday girls. Causing mischief, complaining about homework, fangirling over their favorite anime, D. Gray-man. That is, until they wake up to find themselves by the Black Order in the 19th century! And what do they do when they find out Allen and Lenalee have somehow ended up in THEIR time? How will this work out on either side? Allena and oc pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This story is co-written by Lucy Moon-Walker and NoName-chan**

**Disclaimer: Neither Lucy Moon-Walker nor NoName-chan own D Gray-man**

**xXx**

**Lucy: NoName-chan, it's going to be a pain writing "NoName-chan" over and over again so I'll just call you Rin-chan/Rin, kay?**

**Rin-chan: Whatever,that'll work. So you ready to write shit together? ;D**

**Lucy: Yup!**

**Both: Well, here's chapter one!**

* * *

**Modern times: ~First Person, Lucy's P.O.V.~**

I was at Rin-chan's house for homework-related reasons. Not an uncommon thing. We were next-door neighbors, so we basically lived at each others' houses.

"Lu-chan, what did 'chu get for number nine?" Rin whined, attempting to balance her pencil on her upper lip in boredom. We were working on our math homework... Ugh!

"Elder Wand" I replied. The answer was really "line of symmetry," but the dotted line looked like the Elder Wand! It was inside a triangle and a circle and everything!

"Really?" Rin asked, giving me an "Are you freaking kidding me?" stare.

"Yes."

"Why?" she groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation at my refusal to take the assignment seriously.

"Why not?" I defended.

"Whatever, weirdo," the brunette finally said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut it!" I said, playfully punching her arm. The two of us then returned to the cringe-worthy math assignment. An hour or so later, and we STILL weren't done!

"What time is it?" I asked for what was probably the thousandth time.

"Five minutes past since you last asked!" shouted Rin.

"Rin-chan, don't yell at me!" I whined. The last time I asked, it was 10:01pm... on a Friday. I groaned again and started doodling on the top corner of my math homework. I felt Rin's dark brown eyes glance over at me and heard a sigh.

Rin and I have been friends since we were in elementary school. 1st grade, maybe? We had both been called to the Principal's office because there had been some issue with another girl in our grade and a pair of scissors. We've been best friends ever since.

"I'm going to ask if I can spend the night," I said as I pulled myself to my feet to go grab my phone. Rin got up to go ask her parents.

"Mom, can I spend the night at Rin's house?" I asked into the speaker after the phone had been picked up on the other line.

"Do you even need to ask at this point?" said my mom, Leslie.

I smiled and replied, "Thanks mom!" before hanging up and returning to the math homework. How did you find the volume of a cone again? UUUUGGGHHHH.

A few more hours of this, and Rin and I were both just about ready to quit.

"UGH! What's pi again?" Rin asked, slamming her face down on her open textbook.

"I don't remember at this point." I replied groggly, snapping my fingers in front of my face a few times in a poor attempt to stay awake. "NO FAIR ALLEN CAN DO THIS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!" I shouted, referring to my favorite character, Allen Walker, from an anime I love called "D Gray-man." It wasn't fair! Allen was so smart, and handsome, and-

"Don't start fangirling, I don't have enough energy to calm you down!" Rin said.

"Hey, I respect your decision on Lavi, respect mine!" I retorted. Rin would never admit it around the hordes of fangirls who read her own DGM fanfictions, but she had a bit of a thing for Lavi.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down! Jeez, my head hurts now!" moaned Rin, completely changing the subject.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes tiredly.

"It's about 1:00am," Rin stated, glancing at her digital alarm clock. "Let's just go to sleep!"

"Okay," I agreed, closing my Math textbook.

* * *

**Black Order ~ Allen's P.O.V~**

"LAVI!" I shouted furiously as I ran through the halls, searching for the redhead. Instead, I spotted the green haired figure of my good friend, Lenalee.

"Oh, Lenalee!" I exclaimed, stopping abruptly to avoid crashing into her. "Have you seen Lavi?"

"Umm... Yeah, a little while ago. He said he was hiding from you. Can I ask what this is about?"

"THIS!" I lowered my hood, pointing at my hair, which was now a bright carrot orange. "THAT BASTARD PUT HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!"

It seemed as though Lenalee was trying not to laugh, for she did not answer but rather raised a petite hand to her closed mouth. I looked over her shoulder and saw Lavi trying to sneak across the hall.

"WAIT THERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted, my fury for the redhead burning hotter than lava.

Said idiot shrieked. "I'm sorry Allen! The dye was really meant for Yuu-chan, but I grabbed the wrong shampoo bottle!" he yelled over his shoulder at me as he ran for his life. My clear path to the redhead was blocked once again by a towering figure.

"Oomph! HEY WATCH IT, MOYASHI!" I had run into none other than Yuu Kanda.

"THE NAMES ALL-" I began to shout, but I was cut off when Kanda burst out laughing.

"What's... What's wrong with your hair?!" he managed to gasp out while laughing his ass off.

"It was Lavi, you dipshit! 'Yuu-chan, it was meant for you!'" I said, mimicking the dumb redhead.

"USAGI!" was all that was replied.

Now both Kanda and I were running through the halls, looking for the idiot.

"Where is he?!" I questioned out loud.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" my partner in crime yelled back.

"It was a rhetorical question! And oh, SHUT IT!"

Several more hours passed; we still hadn't found Lavi.

"Where is he?!" Kanda and I asked in unison

"I don't know!" we replied in the same manner.

"If you don't, who does?" Okay, this whole "talking at the same time" thing was getting a bit irritating.

So, naturally, several minutes of Kanda and I arguing followed.

"Fine, whatever I'm going to bed," Kanda declared at last.

"FINE" I replied as I stomped back to my room.

* * *

**~ Rin's P.O.V.~**

"Lu-chan, turn off the lights!" I whined, softly hitting Lucy with my arm as I squinted my eyes to glare at her. It was too early for this.

Said brown haired girl shoved my arm off of her, leaving it to fall back to my side like a rock. "I didn't turn on the lights, you idiot!" she shouted back, her words muffled by the pillow her face was buried into.

Or at least, what she thought was a pillow.

My eyes shot open as I felt the surface below me. That was NOT a blanket! It felt almost like…. grass. I sat up and looked around frantically. I wasn't in my bedroom anymore….. this was a forest!

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan, get up!" I said urgently as I shook the still-sleeping girl beside me.

Lucy groaned. "Whaaaaat? It's probably only, like, 10am! We can sleep a bit longer-"

"LU-CHAN, GET UP!" I demanded again, panicking now.

My best friend rolled onto her back and began to sit up, rubbing her dark blue eyes. "Alright, alright. But I really don't see what the big deal i-" She cut off speaking as she began to take in our surroundings in shocked silence. "Rin-chan….." she eventually whispered, "where are we?"

I shook my head frantically. "I don't know."

The two of us jumped to our feet, screaming in unison. "KIDNAPPERS!" We then began to run around in circles, trying to find anything familiar. But of course, we didn't, so we began to scream again.

What may have been hours later, Lucy and I were finally interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Who the hell are you two bakas and why are you screaming?!"

Lu-chan and I whirled around towards the source of the voice to retort something clever at the rude person but were instead frozen in place as we saw who it was.

Long dark blue hair in a high ponytail…. Menacing cobalt eyes that did nothing but glare…. A katana poised to slice our heads off…. No, that's not possible…. How could that be-?

"Yuu Kanda," Lucy and I whispered softly, our eyes wide with shock. The man's dark eyes shot about as wide as they could in shock as his swiftly pointed his katana, which both Lucy and I knew was called "Mugen," at our throats.

"How do you know my name? And I better like your answer," Kanda growled threateningly.

I was at a loss of words, but, luckily, Lucy wasn't. "You're an anime character."

I almost rolled my eyes. WOW, Lucy! You have such a way with words when someone's about to slice your head off!

"A…. ni…. me?" Kanda asked as if the word was foreign to him.

This time, I couldn't hold back the urge and rolled my eyes. "Japanese animation, baka."

Kanda's look of confusion quickly changed to one of fury. "What'd you just call me?

"Baka," I repeated with a smirk before remembering who I was talking to and paling.

"Okay, let's focus on the point here!" Lucy said quickly, changing the subject and allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief. Oh, Lu-chan! You will forever be my savior! My admiration and wonder towards you can never be broken in the glory of this moment- "How are you real?" …..And she ruins it with her way with words.

I sighed heavily and shook my head a few times in exasperation. Kanda just blinked at us and asked, "What do you mean how am I real? I'm standing right in front of you, bakas! Or are you two too stupid to see that?"

"She means, you're a character. You were made up by somebody named Katsura Hoshino. You are one of the main protagonists of both an anime and manga called 'D Gray-man.' You shouldn't be real," I managed to get out through grit teeth.

Of course, my words left the Japanese man just as dumbfounded as Lucy's did. "I'm a character," he said disbelievingly.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed, "Well…. Yes, but no…. since you're standing right here, but….."

"How are you here?" I finished for her. "How the hell are you in the 21st century?"

"21st century?" Kanda scoffed. "I think you two need to look at a calendar; you are in the 19th century."

Silence. That's what filled the next few moments before Lucy and I screamed at the top of our lungs. However, this screaming session was interrupted more abruptly than our previous one, for Kanda slapped a hand over each of our mouths, threw us over his shoulders, and began storming off in the direction he'd come.

"PUT US DOWN!" Lucy demanded, thrashing wildly and kicking the dark haired man repeatedly.

Kanda clearly didn't appreciate this, judging by the way he snapped, "Stop kicking me, you stupid brat! I'm taking you back to the Order!"

Lucy and I froze for a moment or two before whispering, "We're going…. to the Black Order?" and squealing in joy. The Order! The place of our fangirl dreams! The place where DGM took place! The place where Allen and Lavi were!

Both I and my best friend fell silent after that, internally shrieking and jumping around in joy and excitement. Kanda seemed bit surprised about this, but pleased by it nonetheless. In fact, so pleased that he willingly said something to us without any threat or intention of maiming us!

"This is strange." Okay, maybe it wasn't the most creative of things to say, but it still wasn't a death threat!

"Huh?" I asked in reply.

"This is strange," Kanda repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, real helpful, dipshit. I meant, what is strange. Other than me and Lucy showing up out of nowhere in the 19th century, of course."

"This is strange," Kanda repeated once again, "because of when you two bakas showed up."

Before I could curse Kanda out in 37 different way for calling us "bakas," Lucy asked, "What's so strange about us showing up right now?"

"Because," Kanda began, finally ready to give us a complete answer, "the reason I was out here today was to look for a beansprout who claims to be named 'Allen' and the Supervisor's younger sister, Lenalee. They went missing last night."

* * *

**~Lenalee's P.O.V.~**

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. What happened? Why on earth did my head hurt so bad?

I blinked.

And where was I?

My eyes shot wide as I looked around in panic. This wasn't my room at the Order! This was a colorful bedroom with a teal bookshelf lined with many books, a white wooden dresser, a bed dressed with black bedding with purple and white floral decals, a large closet, and a black and silver desk adorned with a picture frame, a house plant, three candles, a large cup, a small statue of a cat, a vase of dead flowers, and two painfully heavy-looking books that appeared to be about mathematics with face-shaped dents on their covers where it seemed as though someone had slammed their face into them repeatedly.

A loud groan interrupted my observing. I looked to my side to find none other than a close friend of mine, Allen Walker. I began to panic. W-why was he sharing a bed with me? Wait, wait, that wasn't what was important here.

"Allen-kun!" I said, shaking the white haired boy, "Allen-kun!"

"Lena…lee?" Allen asked tiredly before his own silver eyes snapped open wide and he shot up, exclaiming, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

I shook my head. "A better question would be whose bed we're in." I gave Allen a few moments to take in our surroundings just as I had before asking, "Do you have any clue what's going on?"

Allen shook his head. "Absolutely none."

I sighed and looked around once more nervously. "Allen-kun, I worried that-"

I was interrupted as the white door of the bedroom was opened, revealing middle aged woman with deep red hair and grass green eyes who calmly said, "Rin, Lucy, you girls need to get up and-" before her eyes shot wide and she shouted, "STRANGER DANGER!"

* * *

**Rin-chan: Aaaaaand****…****.. End of Chapter 1!**

**Lucy: Yup! We hope you like it!**

**Both: Please Review and tell us what you think! And thanks for reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is co-written by Lucy Moon-Walker and NoName-chan**

**Disclaimer: Neither Lucy Moon-Walker nor NoName-chan own D Gray-man**

**xXx**

**Rin-chan: We're back!**

**Lucy: Yup! Thanks for your support of our story so far!**

**Both: Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

**~Rin's P.O.V~**

Click.

Click.

Click.

I paused from clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth to sigh heavily. UGH! This was taking too long!

Click.

Click.

Click.

I glanced over at Lucy to see her looking just as bored as I was. Honestly, how long could it take to get to the Black Order? This trip was horrible! Even though it was only late morning, it was already too hot, I was hungry, and my hair was probably in major need of brushing!

Click.

Click.

Cli-

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING THAT OBNOXIOUS NOISE?!" And then, of course, there was the company. Lucy and our wonderful Black Order tour guide, Yuu Kanda.

"Make me," I dared, narrowing my eyes. Not that Kanda could see, of course, for he was still carrying me and Lucy on his shoulders.

I heard a growl rumble in Kanda's throat. "You wanna die, you little bitch?"

"Bring it on, Drag Queen!" I shouted. I felt Kanda's arm shift as he reached to his belt for Mugen.

However, before either I or Kanda could attempt murder on each other, Lucy yelped.

"MY SKIRT!" she shrieked. I looked over at her and immediately understood what she meant. Kanda's arm had apparently been the only thing holding Lucy's nightgown in place, so when he moved the arm to reach for Mugen, the breeze had easily sent the gown's skirt flying up, putting Lucy's- oh for the love of God, Lucy...- light blue Allen Walker underwear on display.

I sighed. "Really, Lu-chan? You just had to wear those today!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" the brunette shouted back at me, "How was I supposed to know we'd end up in the DGM world?"

"Whatever," I concluded, "just don't look to your left, Kanda."

Kanda started turning his head towards Lucy on his left shoulder. "What's to my le-"

"DON'T LOOK TO YOUR LEFT!" Lucy and I shouted in unison.

Kanda's head snapped forward more quickly than I could blink. With a heavy sigh, I went back to staring at the forest scenery boredly. Another ten minutes of this, and I was ready to cry. THIS WAS TAKING TOO LONG!

Another minute and I snapped.

"KANDA, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF WE ARE NOT THERE WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, I WILL KILL A MAN, OR MORE SPECIFICALLY, YOU!" I shouted furiously. I was ready to snap someone's neck at this point. I was hot! I was hungry! My hair was messy! I was done with this bullshi-

"Che. Bitch, we're here."

Wait, what?

Lucy and I turned our heads at the same time to find that we were already at the gates to the Black Order Headquarters.

"Well, THAT would've been nice to know!" I growled angrily at Kanda.

"You never asked, Baka!" he snapped back at me.

"I would think it'd be common sense to tell someone you're carrying when you're getting close to your destination, Baka!"

"CHE. THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"

"WHAT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM?! COMMON CURTESY?!"

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Lucy said in awe, interrupting my argument with Kanda. I turned my head towards her to ask what she was gawking at, but the scenery I took in answered the question for her. Somehow, in the midst of arguing with me, Kanda had managed to consult the Gatekeeper and walk into the Order without me noticing.

Even now, I can never truly figure out how I missed that. The Order was BREATHTAKING! I mean, yeah, I already knew what it looked like from fangirling over the DGM manga and anime, but neither truly captured the glory of the building! I found myself gaping in awe at the sight.

The next thing I knew, I was in a tornado! Well, it LOOKED like I was, anyway. In other words, I was in the paper littered cave us fangirls commonly called "Komui's office."

"KANDAAAA!" a shrill voice shrieked.

Speak of the devil.

"DID YOU FIND MY PRECIOUS LENALEE?! OH, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID!" Komui sobbed. I looked over my shoulder to find that the familiar purple haired man had attached himself to Kanda's waist and was weeping uncontrollably.

A tick mark appeared on Kanda's forehead. "CHE. GET OFF ME, YOU DAMN SISTER COMPLEX! IF I HAD FOUND HER, YOU WOULD KNOW BY NOW! I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO TELL YOU!"

Komui jumped back away from the deadly samurai quickly before shooting a glare at him. "Other things?! LIKE WHAT?!"

I felt Kanda's arm shift as he rose it along with his other one to point at me and Lucy.

Komui shifted his glasses in surprise as he seemed to JUST realize that my best friend and I were there. Several moments of silence passed before he shouted, "YOU STOPPED SEARCHING FOR MY PRECIOUS LENALEE JUST SO YOU COULD COME BACK AND TELL ME THAT YOU DECIDED TO BECOME A RAPIST AFTER ALL?!"

A few moments of silence passed as Kanda, Lucy, and I took in Komui's words. Rapist? What?

Then it hit me. Kanda was still carrying Lucy and me over his shoulders, so we probably looked unconscious from Komui's point of view. And then, of course, there was the fact that Lucy's skirt probably hadn't been fixed. So overall, the scene probably looked pretty misleading.

Kanda, however, apparently DIDN'T realize this and said, or more like, shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN SISTER COMPLEX?!" causing Komui to yelp and hide behind the pile of papers on his desk.

After gulping and straightening his white beret, Komui asked, "S-so, what is it, then?"

"I'm not really sure, but from what these two dingbats have told me, they're names are Rin and Lucy. They're from the 21st century and everybody here at the Order is a character from something called an 'anime.'"

"A character?" Komui asked, raising an eyebrow, "Like, we aren't real?"

"No shit, dumbass," I found myself interrupting before mentally slapping myself. Was I going to fight with EVERYONE at the Order?!

Luckily for me, Komui didn't seem all that fazed by my rude comment and said, "I see. So, Kanda, why do you say that this is important? Isn't it possible that these young ladies are just delusional?"

I froze. Oh, HELL NAH! He did NOT just call me crazy! Only Lu-chan and my mom could do that!

However, before I could shout a string of curses more vulgar than most 21st century T.V. shows, Kanda answered, "Because isn't it a bit odd that these two bakas showed up the very same morning Allen and Lenalee disappeared? And I KNOW they aren't delusional. I've never seen them before in my entire life, and the second they saw me, they whispered my name-given and family."

Komui adjusted his glasses. "I see. But they could've just heard about you from a person you've met before. I'm going to need more than that."

Was this guy shitting me? In case he hadn't noticed, there was a picture of Allen Walker on Lucy's ass!

"Oi, Komui, isn't that Allen on that girl's underwear?" a new voice chimed in.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR?!" shouted Lucy

Well, at least SOMEBODY wasn't a retard!

Wait a second….. I knew that voice! Not Lucy's the other one.

"LAVI~!" I squealed, flailing my limps until I kicked Kanda in the stomach, causing him to drop Lucy and me. I then whirled around to find the expected redhead staring at me in surprise. I couldn't believe it! There he was! Lavi! The man or my fangirl dreams! Standing right there! I grinned. Looking very huggable! In less than a moment, I had latched myself to the boy's torso in a bone-crushing hug.

"OOF! What…. the heck?" Lavi wheezed. I simply responded by burrowing my face in his shirt.

"RIN-CHAN!" Lucy screeched, "Don't hug him like that right in front of me! It's not fair when my Allen isn't here!" I blinked before releasing Lavi. She was right. Hugging him while her favorite was missing was just cruel.

"Okay," Lavi said, blinking several times, "THAT was weird. Komui, I'm starting to think that Kanda might be right about these girls being sane."

Komui shook his head. "I still need more proof."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. He STILL thought I was crazy?! Oh, THAT was it! "KOMUI LEE!" I shouted angrily, "HOW MUCH PROOF DO YOU FREAKING NEED?! WE KNOW ALL YOUR NAMES, WE KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE DEAL IS WITH THE ORDER, THE NOAH- EVERYTHING! FOR GOD'S SAKE, THERE'S A PICTURE OF ALLEN ON LUCY'S ASS! WHAT ELSE DO WANT FROM US?!"

Komui paled and blinked at me. "W-Well…. What do you have?"

I smirked. "What do you wanna know? Lucy and I probably know more about you guys than you do!"

"OO! OO! What do you know about me?" Lavi asked childishly. I grinned.

"Name: Lavi, your 49th alias following your previous alias, 'Deak.' Birthdate: August 10th. Age: 19. Height: 185cm. Weight: 141lbs. Gender: Male. Blood Type: O. Affiliations: The Black Order and the Bookman Clan. Occupation: Exorcist. Innocence: Iron Hammer, nicknamed 'Big Hammer, Little Hammer.' Type of Innocence: Equipment. You act very childish around the people who you are only supposed to be pretending to be the friends of, but you are struggling with the Internal Conflict of what matters more to you: the people who you've grown to care about or your role as Bookman Jr.?" I stated without blinking an eye.

I watched as the color drained from Lavi's face. "Yup. Komui, they're telling the truth."

Komui blinked at us and adjusted his glasses once again. "I see. And…. You're from the 21st century, you say?"

"Last time I checked," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"So…. You have no idea how you got here?"

"None."

"Well, this is quite interesting," Komui stated at last, "Two teenage girls, named…."

"Rin and Lucy," I filled in.

"Right. Who just appeared out of seemingly nowhere from the 21st century the same morning as Allen and Lenalee disappeared with no idea how they got here saying that everybody here is nothing more than a fictional character. That's…. quite remarkable. There's only one thing I can think of that could have possibly caused something like this."

My eyes widened. 'No way….' I thought upon realizing what the purple haired scientist meant.

"Komui! Come quick!" a woman's voice shouted from under the floor.

"What is it, Hevlaska?" Komui quickly asked, his worry levels visibly escalating.

"You need to come down right now! Two of the Innocence in my body are reacting! Their Accommodators are in the area!"

**~Lenalee's P.O.V~**

I blinked in surprise at the green eyed woman as she flung a bright red plastic bag at Allen and I before bolting out of the room and disappearing from sight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allen catch the small bag easily and squint as if reading something on it.

"Do… ri… tos?" my white haired friend said slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What are you talking about, Allen?"

"The bag," he replied, "It has the word 'Doritos' printed on the front, along with a picture of an orange chip."

I nodded my head in understanding and turned to look at the doorway again before realizing that I still didn't understand and asking, "What are Doritos?"

"I don't know, but," I turned and saw that Allen had not only opened that bag, but was eating the contents, "they're delicious!"

"Allen-kun!" I shrieked in panic, "What if they're poisonous?!"

Allen shook his head. "Nothing poisonous could taste this good." I stared at my friend for several moments, expecting him to start violently coughing or something. However, nothing else happened except him popping another orange chip in his mouth, so I sighed in defeat and changed the subject.

"So, what do you think the deal with that red haired woman was?" I asked.

"No idea. But I have a feeling that we might want to close the door." I nodded and did as Allen suggested.

"Okay," I began once again, turning back to my silver eyed companion once again, "so, let's take in the situation here: we have NO idea where we are."

"Yup."

"We have NO idea how we got here."

"Right again."

"A woman just threw a bag of chips at us."

"Indeed."

"Any suggestions?"

"Hm…" Allen mumbled, tapping his chin with his finger in thought before raising it with a smile. "Well, maybe there's a clue as to what's happening in here! Let's search the room!"

I smiled. Allen was so smart sometimes! "Okay," I agreed, and we began our search.

I looked through the drawers of the white dresser that stood near the bed, but found nothing except brightly colored clothing. I rummaged through the closet as well, but came up with the same results. I was about to check the black and silver desk, but I was interrupted by a loud yelp.

"L-Lenalee…." Allen stammered, sounding panicked and horrified. I turned around to see him crouching down next to the bed he and I had awoken in, looking very pale.

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?" I asked worriedly, rushing to his side. Allen did nothing more than raise a finger to point under the bed in response. However, upon looking where he was pointing, I understood.

Blood started to stream from my nose. "Is that…. Doujinshi?"

"Oh god, you know what this is?" Allen exclaimed, starting to look a little green. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"U-um…. Y-yeah, Miranda told me about it once!" I lied, nervously scratching the back of my head before looking down at the books once again. Wow, whoever's room this was REALLY had a thing for yaoi!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allen pale even more. "O-OH MY GOD!" he shouted, jumping back.

Rather than panicking, I simply rolled my eyes. "What is it NOW, Allen-kun?"

Allen raised another shaky finger to point at one of the books. "T-THAT- THAT'S-"

I looked where he was pointing and gasped. It was one of the many books that were stacked under the bed. And on the cover, in a very suggestive position... "I-is that…. Kanda and Lavi?" It took all my self control not to pass out from a nosebleed at the sight of that.

Allen, however, did not seem to be nearly as enthusiastic about this as I was. In fact, it seemed as if it was all he could do to keep the "Doritos" he had eaten down.

Several minutes of me sorting through the many books under the bed and Allen looking anywhere but there passed before a realization struck me.

"Allen-kun…." I murmured, "If…. whoever it is that lives here has Doujinshi of Lavi and Kanda…. Does that mean they know….who we are?" Allen's gray eyes widened at my question, and we both immediately started looking around the room.

A large stuffed animal of Timcanpy on the bed…. An exact copy of my uniform hanging in the closet…. Several posters of me, my friends, the Noah, and everything relating to our cause on the walls…. There was no mistaking it!

"Whoever lives here…. knows who we are. And everything about our lives."

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

Rin-chan and I stood, frozen, in Komui's office, trying to fully comprehend what the voice, which we knew to be Hevlaska's, had just said. Two pieces of Innocence were reacting… Their Accommodator's were in the area… NO WAY…

"You two come with me," Komui said shortly, pointing at us as he began to exit his office.

"Why?" Rin and I asked in unison.

"JUST DO IT!" he shouted at us, clearly feeling this matter was too urgent to remain calm about.

"1. DON'T shout at us, you little bitch! And 2. Calm down, sister complex, Rin said bluntly.

"Fine. Will you please come with me?" Komui asked exasperatedly .

"Fine," Rin and I agreed in unison.

We both followed Komui down to where Hevlaska was, Lavi and Kanda following behind closely.

"Hevlaska, we're here. Are these two the Accommodators?" Komui asked the large dragon-like woman upon the elevator reaching her level.

"Hm… Yes. I believe so. These two young ladies are indeed the Accommodators." said Hevlaska in her misty voice, sending chills down my spine.

Before either of us had time to fully grasp the situation at hand, Rin and I were in the air. I looked down to find the only thing keeping up from falling was Hevlaska holding us up.

_'Oh, my god, this is sooo cool!' I mentally squealed. 'If only Allen was here, then it would the best experience of my life!'_

Then I felt the most horrible pain I've ever felt. It was as if my muscles were on fire, like my bones were melting. It was all through my arms, enveloping them in fiery agony. I screamed and the top of my lungs, and I think Rin did too.

"I am so sorry girls, but the pain might last a couple of hours," Hevlaska told us. A couple hours? I couldn't believe I hadn't blacked out from the pain yet! Alas, I stayed conscious the whole time. The pain didn't cease, not once.

When Rin and I were finally put back down, I fell to my knees, cradling my arms, which were now a dark midnight blue. I looked over at Rin. She too was on her knees, her hair had turned bright orange at the roots, cutting off about halfway down the length of her hair in an intricate swirled design, much like how the black contrasted to the blonde in Jasdevi's hair, before returning to its normal chocolate brown. She also wore a large red and black top hat with poker card decals in a pattern on it as well as some pins, a feather, a small white paper note with the inscription "10/6", and a black and white checkers ribbon tied around the base and had some weird outfit on. Black and white checker print stretch pants, a black and red checkered vest, a black waist coat, and a large red bow tie. She greatly reminded me of Tim Burton's version of the Mad Hatter.

"R-Rin, are you okay?" I asked in a concerned whisper. Maniacal laughter was all she replied with. "OH, GREAT, NOW SHES LOST IT!" I shouted, forgetting about the pain.

"What do you mean?" asked Lavi.

"Well, she has always been on the edge of insanity, so I'd say she finally cracked," I replied shaking my head in a "that's a shame" kind of way.

"Oh," said Lavi in return.

"Well, maybe I can calm her down." I started to walk toward my friend, thinking of ways to calm her.

"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did and gamble on the wabe. All mimsy were the borogroves and the moment raths outgrabe..." Rin started to trail off with this psychotic grin on her face.

"The Mad Hatter," I stated, stopping in my tracks.

"The what?" asked Lavi

"The Mad Hatter, a character made up by Lewis Carroll for the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Come on, you should know this! The book series came out in the eighteen hundreds." I told the Bookman, staring at my friend.

Lavi, Kanda, Komui, Hevlaska, and I were just staring at my mad friend for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. I was starting to think that she might not calm down and I'd have to send her to a mental institution or something when she fell to the floor. When she did, she went back to normal. I walked over to her and poked her... Nothing.

"Guys, it's okay, she just passed out!" I shouted. I then realized something else and grinned. "But now that I think of it, I have Innocence!" I looked down at my hands. "Activate." I commanded under my breath, and almost instantly, my left hand turned into a scythe with black and silver markings, my right into a canon with black and silver darker than my left hand's decals with a dark gold star. "HAHAHA!" My laugh sounded almost as crazy as Rin's sounded.

"Another psychopath," Kanda stated bluntly.

"What was that?" I asked innocently with a sickly sweet smile.

"What? I said 'another psychopath'," he repeated, narrowing his dark cobalt eyes at me.

"I thought so." I pointed my canon arm at him. "Take it back or I'll shoot!" I shouted with a maniac glint in my eye. I believe it was at that moment that Kanda realized that Rin-chan and I were not people to cross.

**~Allen's P.O.V~**

Lenalee and I were still searching the room. I looked over to the window near the bed. There was a black object there with a cord through it there. I went to go pick it up. And…. it turned on?

"Hey, Lenalee look at this!" I called to my freind, pointing at the strange object.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

I touched it and something called a "browser" popped up on the screen on the strange object. When it opened, I read a thing that was on top labeled "Bookmarks" followed by a bunch of different...stuff? I messed with the thing until I managed to click the first one. Some sort of story popped up, and I started to read:

_""Puberty sucked," Kaoru decided._

_His voice was going nuts, his hormones were going God knows where, he was paying more and more attention to his brother's body – he was sure that he wasn't supposed to – and Sex Ed. had become torture._

_"So, who can tell me what the prostate gland is?"_

_Did they have to have naked plastic models up the front? Well, they probably did, but did they have to be so realistic?_

_With a groan, the younger twin let his head fall onto the desk. Hikaru looked at him from his own seat and frowned. Kaoru had been confusing him for a month now, with his blushing and stammering excuses, before running off to the bathroom."_

I couldn't go on, I don't know what the person who lived here was into, but it was... weird, to put it in a nice way. As Lenalee and I continued looking through the room, the redheaded woman from before ran back in, pointing a gun at us. "Who are and what have you done with my daughter and Lucy?!" she asked frantically. I think I could see the insanity in her eye.

"Um, I'm Allen Walker and this is my friend Lenalee Lee. You see we don't know how we got here, and we could use some help," I tried to explain, but the crazy lady freaking shot at me. I used Crown Clown to deflect the bullet, but that didn't stop me from giving the woman an "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" look.

"N-no way. That's not possible! How can you do that? Only a fictional character that my daughter showed me can do that!" the lady shrieked, shakily dropping the gun to the floor.

"Fictional character?" I questioned. I turned to Lenalee, but she shook her head, clearly just as confused as I was. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Let me call Leslie."

"Can I have another bag of Doritos?" I asked. The crazy woman gave me the most confused look.

The lady walked out. I looked back at Lenalee, once again searching for an answer. She just shook her head, exasperated.

I turned to look where the woman had exited once again and mumbled, "What's going on here?"

* * *

**Lucy: And so ends another chapter! The story Allen was reading was 'Of Bathrooms and Hormones' by Elle the Brat. You can find it in my favorites list.**

**Rin-chan: We hope you liked it!**

**Both please tell us what you thought and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is co-written by Lucy Moon-Walker and NoName-chan**

**Disclaimer: Neither Lucy Moon-Walker nor NoName-chan own D Gray-man**

**xXx**

**Lucy: We're ba~ck!**

**Rin-chan: Yup, and there will be many threats to Kanda!**

**Kanda: HEY!**

**Both: SHUT UP!**

**Lucy: Hey, Rin-chan, do I look like Katsura Hoshino?**

**Rin-chan: HEY, YOU GOT THAT FROM-**

**Lucy: ANYWAY, do I?**

**Rin-chan: Nope, do I?**

**Lucy: Nope, s~o!**

**Both: Neither of us own DGM! Now, here's Chapter Three! We hope you like it!**

**Rin-chan: Wait, before we start, Lucy, do you have a taco?**

**Lucy: NO! Why would I?**

**Rin-chan: Because, I love tacos~!**

**Lucy: Is that all you can think about, your stomach?!**

**Rin-chan: Yes, got a problem with that?! *narrows eyes***

**Road: Ladies, ladies, settle down! Rin, here take my taco!**

**Rin-chan: YAY, A TACO!**

**Lucy: Road, why are you here? You haven't even been written into the story, yet!**

**Road: I'm just awesome like that, bitches!**

**Lucy: Whatever, and no you're not!**

**Road: *whining* Yes I am!**

**Rin-chan: Bitches, we have a story to write!**

**Road & Lucy: BUT!**

**Rin-chan: No "but"s!**

**Lucy: Fine, but no eating and writing! I don't want grease marks all over my tablet screen!**

**Rin-chan: Fine, I'll finish eating my taco! *eats taco* happy?**

**Lucy: Yes, here *hands napkin***

**Rin-chan: *takes napkin* Now can we write shit?**

**Lucy: Yes!**

**Both: NOW we can start!**

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

Content with the look of horror on Kanda's face, I deactivated my Innocence and looked at the three men.

"So, what are you going to do with us?" I asked Komui.

"Well, we're going to wait a couple of days and see what your Synchro Rates are. Maybe we can get you some uniforms while we're at it."

"OMYGOD NO WAY!" I squealed in joy before remembering tha my best friend was still unconscious and asking, "What are we going to do with Rin-chan?"

"I say leave her in the infirmary and wait for her to wake up," Lavi suggested.

"Good idea, Lavi! It might be a good idea to stay in the infirmary until she wakes up as well," I replied.

Lavi paled slightly at my suggestion. I had a feeling that he wasn't too eager to stay in a room with a crazy girl that would probably glomp him the second she awoke. "Komui, are you sure you wanna keep them?" the redhead asked nervously.

"Lavi-Nii, you're so mean!" I whined, sticking out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Nii?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, Senpai... No, I like Nii better." I began thinking of different pet names for everyone else. "Yuu-pon. No, Yuu-chan. No, used too much..." I trailed off.

"What is she talking about?" Kanda asked.

"I do not know," Komui replied, shaking his head slowly. "Miss Lucy, was it? Come with me, please."

"What? Why?" I asked, finally coming back to reality.

"For measurements, and I'm going to show you where you and your friend are going to sleep tonight," he replied.

"Measurements? As in, for uniforms?" I asked. Komui nodded his head in confirmation. "What, seriously?! Are they the ones with the red lining?! Can I have it look like this?!" I asked, taking my cell phone out of my nightgown pocket, going through my photos in search of my drawings.

"Red lining? What is that?" asked Lavi

"Oh, you guys haven't gotten those yet? Um... Komui what was the last mission Allen went on?"

"Um, he and Lenalee just recruited Miranda, if that's what you mean?" Komui stated, though his pitch rose at the end of the question as if he were asking a question.

"Oh, so we aren't that far in the series, are we? Anyway, RIN-CHAN WAKE UP!" I yelled in Rin's ear.

"Eh, what do you want? I was just having the best dream ever! You were there and we were in the DGM world and..." she trailed off as she took in our surroundings, "NO WAY! IT WASN'T A DREAM?!"

"No, duh! Now get up so we can get our measurements for our uniforms!" I yelled at her, helping, or more like, yanking her back to her feet.

"What? We get uniforms? YAY!" she squealed, jumping in joy.

"Girls, sometime today, please," Komui said impatiently.

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow?" Rin and I asked as a dark aura surrounded us.

"Yes, I do."

"Then we suggest that you do not RUSH US!" Rin and I shouted, causing all three of our male companions to pale slightly in fear.

"Fine, but I need to get some work done," Komui said, clearly forcing his tone to be level rather than a startled yelp.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START DOING YOUR WORK!?" Rin, I, Lavi, Kanda, and Reever asked. Wait, Reever? I looked over to see that the sandy haired man had just walked in.

"Komui, who are these girls?" Reever asked.

"We're Rin and Lucy! We're the new exorcists!" Rin explained, excitement clear as day in her voice.

"Oh, okay... Wait what?! Two more Exorcists? Really? Cool!"

"Can we just get our damn measurements already?!" I asked, exasperated and slightly impatient, even though Komui JUST said that.

"Right, now!" Reever said as he began to walk away, motioning with his hand that we should follow him. We arrived in the room where the science division did most of their paper work. "Johnny, we need some measurements!" Reever called out. The small body that stood up in reply was definitely Johnny. He even had the circles in his glasses!

"What, we have two more Exorcists?" Johnny asked excitedly.

"Hey, Johnny, can my uniform look like this?" I asked him, showing him my OC with the first uniform I came up with.

"Why do you want the V-neck so low?" he asked in response, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why not? I really want this other one, but it won't fit in with the others, so I'll stick with this one," I replied.

"Fine, it's your uniform," Johnny finally agreed with a small sigh.

"Yay! Rin-chan, any preferences?" I asked my friend.

"Nope, not really," she replied before seemingly getting an idea. "Wait! Actually I prefer either shorts or tight pants. That is all."

"Alright," Johnny said, nodding his head, "Let me take your measurements, and I'll get right on it!"

Johnny quickly took my and Rin's measurements, only stopping once when Rin kicked him in the face for accidentally touching her ass while taking the leg measurements.

"Well, I'm done," Johnny said at last, rubbing the red mark on his face from where Rin kicked him.

"Okay, so where's our room?" I eagerly asked Reever, who was a few feet away, working.

"Um, I'll ask Kanda to show you," the man replied, clearly more focused on the pile of paperwork before him than us.

"NO, ANYONE BUT HIM!" Rin and I shouted in unison.

"Huh? Is he going to make everyone hate him?" Reever asked himself.

"Probably, but he has a good reason, you know because of what happened between him and Alma..." I stopped talking when I realized no one was listening.

"Girls, come over here I'll show you to your room," Reever instructed as he finally tore his eyes away from the large pile of papers.

"YAY!"

After traveling through several corridors, staircases, and other rooms, we finally reached our room. I noticed the sign on the door to the right of ours. "Lenalee Lee."

"Hey, is that Lenalee's room? I asked.

"Ye- wait how do you know who Lenalee is?" Reever asked, raising a sandy eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right! Komui didn't have a chance to tell you!" Rin said. Rin and I quickly explained our predicament.

"So now you know," Rin finished, finally opening the door. What I saw made my jaw drop. The walls were a pretty metallic silver, the dresser was made from a polished stone I suspected to be granite, and there was a door I thought to be to a restroom.

"SUGOI!" Rin and I shouted in awe.

"Yeah, this room is usually reserved for Generals, but none of them are here, so you guys can have it," Reever explained.

"OMYGOD, REALLY?!" Rin and I asked.

"Yes, really," said Reever, grinning.

**~Allen's P.O.V~**

Lenalee and I were sitting at a dining table across from two women- the crazy redhead and a curly haired woman we had yet to be introduced to- and a five year old boy, who was running around, squealing, "Mommy, Mommy, come play with me!"

"Not now, James!" shouted the curly haired woman. Wait, didn't the psychopathic redhead mention something about getting someone named "Leslie"? This must be her, I guessed.

"Mommy, you never play with me!" whined the five year old boy, James, tears beginning to perk in his eyes.

"That's not true, I play with you all the time!" his mother protested, lifting James onto her lap in an attempt to calm him down.

"Anyway, what's going on?! Why are you here instead of our daughters?!" the insane woman who shot at me earlier shouted.

"We have no idea," Lenalee and I stated bluntly.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT REAL!" the mothers shouted in unison.

"NO YELLING!" James shouted, covering his ears with his hands.

"James, go play with your toys," Leslie ordered.

"Um, can I ask why the room we woke up in had a bunch of stuff related to us?" Lenalee questioned in what I suspected to be an attempt to get the topic back to the obvious issue at hand.

"You guys are part of an anime/manga called D. Gray-man, and our daughters, Rin and Lucy, are obsessed with you guys. Lucy especially loves you," Leslie explained, shifting her eyes in my direction, telling me that that last part had been directed at me.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Come here, then, I'll show you," she said getting up, motioning that I should follow her.

"Lenalee, stay here, please," I told my green haired friend, who nodded her head in understanding.

When Leslie and I came to a stop, we were in front of a white door. Leslie opened the door, and I could not believe my eyes. The first thing I saw was a poster of me, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda in red and black uniforms, a white cloak wrapped around me, and for some reason, I was holding a SWORD! Lenalee's hair was a lot shorter, too. Those were really the only things that had changed, though. I looked down. A plush doll of Timcanpy was on a jewelry box- type thing. I looked towards a mirror, and there was another poster of me, but, NO CAN'T BE! I was on my knees, my hair in a ponytail, and Lavi and Kanda were the size of nine year olds!

"Um, can I ask why Kanda and Lavi are chibi sized?" I asked Leslie, my voice clearly on the verge of cracking.

"Don't you remember? Or are you not from that part in the series? And one of Komui's potions," she replied.

"Part of series?" I asked, "I've only been at the Order for a couple of months."

"Oh, well, you shouldn't be in here then!" she said before trying to pull me out of the room.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked, resisting her efforts.

"'Cause, of time paradoxes!"

"Time para-wha?"

"Time Paradoxes! They're little holes in the universe that cause bad shit!"

"Ok? And I'll get out, so can you please stop pulling on my arm?" I asked, trying to pull my arm from her grasp.

"Fine."

We walked out and were starting to head back to the kitchen when I noticed the pictures in the hall.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked pointing at a picture of a girl with her mouse brown hair in a high ballet bun wearing a tiara, white gloves, a white dress, and a pleasant smile.

"Yeah, that's Lucy at her 'First Holy Communion.' She was in second grade."

"So, you practice Christianity," I observed.

"Yeah, sorta, it's complicated," Leslie replied.

We entered the dining room. There was a heavy, awkward silence.

"Lenalee, what happened?" I asked my friend, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"Nothing."

"I don't want to know, do I?" I asked her. She shook her head.

**~Rin's P.O.V~**

"It's okay, Reever!" I exclaimed with a confident smile, "We'll be sure to be nice and careful so we don't mess up the room!"

"I'm glad," the sandy haired man stated, "Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to it! Here's the key to the room. Be careful not to lose it or you'll get stuck in there! The door locks both ways, after all!" Reever handed me an intricately designed silver key.

"Will do, Reever! Now, GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted, slamming the door in Reever's face and locking it. I looked over at Lucy. "Okay, you heard him. We can NOT lose this key!" I gingerly placed the key on the dresser, where I knew I'd easily be able to find it.

"So," Lucy began once the key was set, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know, but remember! We should try to keep the room as clean as possible, and-"

"Hey, look, a Mini Fridge!" I looked over to find that Lucy had stopped listening to me nearly the second I started talking and had begun to search the room. And her exclamation was true. There was a Mini Fridge right next to the wardrobe!

"Have Mini Fridges even been invented yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no clue, but," Lucy opened the fridge to inspect its contents, "they've got pudding in here!"

I immediately forgot my suspicions as Lucy held up a bowl of chocolate pudding. "PUDDINGGGGGGG!" I shouted, lunging for the pudding.

And taking Lucy down in the process.

"HEY! HEY! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Lucy shouted as she flailed her limbs furiously. Much to my horror, with a swing of her arm, Lucy accidentally flung the bowl across the room. The next several moments seemed to pass in slow motion as I watched the glass of the bowl shatter against the wall, and the pudding fell to the floor. "Rin-chan? Riiiiinnnn-chan?" Lucy called to me, waving her hand in front of my face in hope of getting a response as I gaped in shock and horror at the remains of the pudding bowl.

"MY PUDDINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" I shrieked at last, a waterfall of tears pouring from my brown eyes in a comical way.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Rin-chan, it's just pudding."

I snapped my head to stare at her, insanity in my eyes. "JUST pudding?" I murmured softly as a dark aura began to surround me.

"YEAH," Lucy spat, narrowing her blue eyes at me.

I stared at her in silence for several moments as my aura grew darker and darker. "Just pudding," I repeated in a soft whisper. Lucy's defiant expression soon turned to a nervous one.

"R-Rin-chan?" she stuttered.

I finally snapped. "JUST PUDDING?!" I wailed as more tears began to pour, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT, LU-CHAN?!"

"N-NOW, RIN-CHAN, LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS-" Lucy tried to reason, but I was far beyond reason at this point. I began to throw a full scale temper tantrum and stomped over to the fridge.

"JUST PUDDING," I shouted again as I took an arm full of the fridge's contents. "JUST PUDDING!" I then began to pelt the items at Lucy, who shrieked.

"RIN-CHAN, CALM DOWN!" Lucy screamed as she dodged a flying salad.

"JUST PUDDING!" I repeated once again, not considering Lucy's words for even a moment.

Lucy dropped to the floor as a can of cranberry sauce went flying. "HOLY SHIT, RIN-CHAN! STOP!" she attempted once again, but my only response was throwing a juice box at her. Lucy managed to roll out of the way, but in doing so, allowed the juice box to hit the floor, causing it to burst open and splash grape juice all over her. Or more particularly….. "MY ASS ALLEN!" Lucy shrieked as she observed her now grape juice-covered ass. She then glared at me with tears in her eyes. "I PAID TWENTY BUCKS FOR THESE PANTIES! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, RIN!" The brunette then did a tuck-and-roll maneuver to the fridge, where she got herself an armful of its contents.

With that, an all out food fight began.

Lucy and I flung everything in our arms at each other, and when we ran out of stuff to throw, went back to the fridge for more. The fight continued until the fridge was completely empty, and I regained my sanity.

I looked around the room and paled.

"Lu-chan," I murmured, but I didn't need to finish my sentence as Lucy too began to inspect the room. The place was completely trashed. A can of beans had taken out a lamp. The mirror had been shattered by a block of parmesan. The comforter of the bed was several different colors from the variety of beverages and soft foods that had stained it. Even the window had been broken, and looking out it, I could see that a Finder several stories down had been knocked unconscious by a jug of milk.

"Oh…." Lucy began.

"….Shit," I finished.

"S-So, Rin-chan," Lucy stuttered, "do you think property damage is considered a crime yet?"

"Let's hope not," I answered, slowly closing the curtains to hide the broken window and hopefully-not-dead Finder.

Lucy and I nearly jumped out of our skins as a loud knock sounded from the door. We looked at each other frantically. "WE'RE SCREWED!"

"Lucy? Rin? I have your uniforms ready," a voice that I suspected belonged to the knocker said. I breathed a sigh of relief as I recognized it to be Johnny's.

"I'll be right there!" I said as I walked to the dresser to retrieve the key. After collecting the small silver object, I made my way to the door and tried to unlock it. However, my hands were still shaky from the startle Johnny had given me when he'd knocked, and I ended up standing there for several moments, trying to insert the key in the lock and missing.

Then it happened.

Lucy had apparently grown very impatient with me very quickly. Eventually, she shouted, "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Lucy's shout, however, just startled me further. Which caused me to drop the key, where it fell directly into an air vent on the floor.

Lucy's and my eyes widened considerably as we gaped at the vent in horror.

"SHIT!"

**~Lenalee's P.O.V~**

I watched with slight concern as Allen and the woman named "Leslie" left the room. Where were they going, anyway?

"So," I spoke, breaking the awkward silence in the room as I turned to look at the crazy lady and the little boy, James. "What now?"

"Well," the redhead began, "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Edith, it's a pleasure to meet you, erm…."

"Lenalee," I filled in.

"Right, right," Edith and I shook hands with polite smiles on our faces.

"So, Ms. Edith, you say that your daughter has gone missing? Who is she, exactly?"

Edith smiled slightly. "Her name is Rin. She's fourteen years old, and she and Leslie's daughter, Lucy, are best friends. Though, with the way they're practically attached at the hip, you'd think they'd be sisters. Here, this is a picture of them." The redhead reached behind her to a small table and grabbed a small picture frame, which she held for me to see. I peered into the small object to find a picture of two girls. They seemed to be close in age, both looking to be slightly shorter than Allen or me. The two girls both had long brown hair, one more of a mouse brown with loose bangs and the other chocolate brown without any. The one with the chocolate brown hair also had a ruby red stripe in her hair on the left side of her head near her face. Although the mouse brown haired girl had dark blue eyes and the other brown, standing together with similar psychotic grins on their faces, anyone could mistake them for sisters.

"Wow," I spoke at last, giving the picture back to Edith.

"Rin's the one with the brown eyes, and Lucy's the one with the blue, just in case you're curious," she informed me.

I nodded my head slowly. "I see. So, these girls, Rin and Lucy…. They apparently know about me and Allen and our lives at the Order?"

Edith nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, like Leslie and I were saying earlier, you guys are characters on their favorite anime, 'D. Gray-man.' They both talk about you guys constantly, but I have no interest in that kind of thing, so I usually just tune her out. Now I wish I'd actually listened to Rin's ramblings! Maybe they could've helped us through this."

"It's okay, Ms. Edith," I assured with a small smile, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright. After all, it's not like they somehow ended up at the Black Order and became Exorcists or anything, right?"

A deep silence filled the room. Wow, why did that statement sound so ironic?

"Anyways," Edith spoke again, "I hope you're right. After all, if Rin and Lucy were to receive 'Innocence' or whatever it's called, therefore giving them weapons, all hell would break loose." The woman sighed. "Well, at least they aren't locked in a trashed room after losing their only way out or anything, right?"

Another awkward silence filled the room. That sounded even more ironic than what I said!

"Yeah," I confirmed with a bright smile, breaking the silence once again. "I'm sure there fine! What could possibly go wrong anyway? So we should all just sit back and relax and-"

My sentence was interrupted as James came running from the kitchen with an assortment of lunch meats and cheeses on his face and unclothed upper body. "YOU'RE A GOOD GIIIIIIIIRRRRRLLLLLL! I KNOW YOU WANT IT! I KNOW YOU WANT IT! I KNOW YOU WANT IT!" he sang, dancing around. I could've sworn my eyes were bulging from my head by how wide they were as I watched James sing that odd song while dancing around with the meats and cheeses on him. "YOU'RE A GOOD GIIIIIIIIRRRRRLLLLLL! THE WAY YOU GRAB ME, MUST WANNA GET NASTY, GO 'HEAD, GET AT M-"

"GOD DAMN IT, JAMES, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DANCING AROUND COVERED IN MY FOOD WHILE SINGING BLURRED LINES?! USE SOMEONE ELSE'S SANDWICH SUPPLIES, I HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT SHIT! NOW GO PUT THAT STUFF AWAY!" Edith shouted at the boy.

James stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "BUT MS. EDIIITTTTHHHHH-"

"NO! PUT IT AWAY! NOW!"

James hung his head in obvious disappointment and stomped back into the kitchen. Several moments later, I finally blinked and tore my eyes away from the kitchen door. James silently walked back into the room, dressed normally again, and sat where Leslie had been sitting. Rather than attempting to start another conversation, I simply stared down at my hands as I quietly twiddled my thumbs under the table. The room remained enveloped in the most awkward silence I'd ever experienced until I heard footsteps near the doorway. I turned my head to find that Allen and Leslie had returned, both of them quickly noticing the heavy atmosphere.

"Lenalee, what happened?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing," I quickly answered.

"I don't want to know, do I?" I shook my head. I don't think I'll ever want to remember that again.

**Rin-chan: Thar you have it~! ;3**

**Lucy: Yup! The song James was singing, in case you haven't already figured it out, was "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. We clearly don't own that, either. Rin-chan just apparently thought that it was an appropriate song for a five-year-old boy to sing. *glares at Rin***

**Rin-chan: Tee hee, guilty~! ^^ Anyways****…****.**

**Both: Please Review, and thanks for reading~! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is co-written by Lucy Moon-Walker and NoName-chan**

**Disclaimer: Neither Lucy Moon-Walker nor NoName-chan own D Gray-man**

**xXx**

**Rin-chan: Hayhayhay~!**

**Lucy: We're ba~ck!**

**Rin-chan: We're here to party~!**

**Lucy: And guess what we have?**

**Rin-chan: Tacos?**

**Lucy: *Facepalm* Not this again****…****..**

**Rin-chan: YES THIS AGA-**

**Lucy: ANYWAYS, Here's Chapter 4!**

**Rin-chan: Tacos?**

**Lucy: Readers wish me luck! NO RIN NO MORE TACOS!**

**~Rin's P.O.V~**

Lucy and I each whirled around to stare wide eyed at each other.

"RIN-CHAN!" Lucy shrieked, "HOW COULD YOU DROP THE FREAKING KEY?! NOW WE"RE STUCK IN HERE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAULT?!" I shot back, "YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME HERE! IF YOU HADN'T STARTLED ME, I NEVER WOULD'VE DROPPED THE KEY IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WHAT?! HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT-?!"

Lucy's and my argument was interrupted as Johnny asked, "Um, ladies, is everything alright in there?" from behind the door. We froze.

"We can NOT let anyone find out about this," I whispered in my best friend's ear.

"Agreed," she whispered in return with a nod of her head.

"U-Um, yeah, Johnny! Everything's fine! I just, uh, got my period! Can you come back later?" I shouted to Johnny.

"O-oh! Yeah! Sorry! I'll leave right away!" he replied, clearly not wanting to face the wrath of a female during her time of month.

I listened intently as his rushed footsteps faded away before looking back to Lucy. "Alright! The coast is clear!"

"'I got my period'? Really, Rin?" Lucy deadpanned, giving me an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' glare.

I shook my head. "Come on, Lu-chan, I think we both know that was the easiest way to make him go away! Now, let's focus!"

"Right, right. So, let's just overview the situation here: This room can only be locked and unlocked with a certain key."

"Yup," I confirmed with a nod of my head.

"You locked the door as soon as we came in here."

"Correct again."

"Your dumbass dropped the only key into an air vent."

"THAT'S A PUT-DOWN! But, yes."

"And now we have to figure a way out of here without anyone finding out about us losing the key."

"Pretty much.

"What should we do?"

I raised a hand to stroke an invisible beard on my chin methodically before raising a finger with an idea. "I got it! Let's just take this calmly and search for another way out of the room!"

"Alright," Lucy agreed, and we set off.

I walked over to the door. Maybe it didn't lock all the way or something? I tried turning the knob.

"Nope! Door's out!" I called to Lucy.

"No shit, dumbass!"

"THAT'S A PUT-DOWN! And I was just checking, sheesh! Maybe I can pick the lock or something!" I kneeled down to get a better look at the door's lock. There was a gaping key hole there, and it looked easy enough to pick. "Oi, Lu-chan, got a toothpick or something I can pick this with?" I asked.

"Yeah, here," Lucy put something in my open palm.

"Thanks, I-" I took a closer look at the object, and my eyes widened. "Lucy? Where'd you get this?" I asked, holding up the 'I love Allen Walker' pocket knife Lucy had put in my hand.

"Remember when we went to that state anime convention last June? I bought it there," she answered casually.

I nodded my head slowly in understanding before I froze again. "Wait, you got this in our time?"

"Yeah?" Lucy said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"So, wait, you had a freaking pocket knife with you this whole time?"

"Yes, and?"

"YOU WERE SLEEPINGWITH A POCKET KNIFE LAST NIGHT?!" I shrieked.

Lucy cocked her head slightly. "Is that a problem?"

My eye twitched in disbelief. "YOU BROUGHT A FREAKING KNIFE TO OUR SLEEPOVER!"

"I always do that," Lucy deadpanned.

A moment of silence.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping away from Lucy in shock.

Lucy snorted slightly. "Wait, you mean you JUST realized this?" she chuckled.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING A FUCKING KNIFE TO MY HOUSE WHEN WE HAVE SLEEPOVERS?!"

"Well, remember that one time you drank that energy drink at 10PM when I came over to sing Wii Karaoke with you and you totally spazzed out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's why."

I hung my head in defeat. "I- I give up." I positioned the knife in front of the keyhole in preparation to pick the lock before another thought came to mind, causing me to freeze. "Wait, Lu-chan," I turned to look at her again, "Where have you been keeping this thing this whole time?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at me. "In my bra."

I stared at Lucy in shocked silence for several moments as this information sunk in. "In…. your…. bra?" I looked down at the knife in my hand before gaping in horror and flinging it away from me. "EUGHEUEUEGEHEUEGHEHEGUEEUGH! HOW COULD YOU LET ME TOUCH THAT?!" I shrieked.

Lucy rolled her eyes irritably. "WHY DOES IT FREAKING MATTER?! JUST PICK THE DAMN LOCK!"

I shook my head frantically. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Lucy sighed loudly. "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" she shouted in exasperation before picking the knife up off the floor and shoving me away from the doorway. "MOVE, DUMBASS!"

"THAT'S A PUT-DOWN!"

Lucy kneeled before the keyhole and positioned the knife to pick it before freezing.

"Lu-chan?" I said, "Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Er, Rin?" she said, her dark blue eyes shifting up to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"How do you pick a lock?"

I facepalmed. "You carry a knife around in your bra and yet you don't know how to pick a lock?" I asked in disbelief.

"WELL, NOBODY TAUGHT ME!" Lucy defended.

"Well, great," I sighed, "since I refuse to touch that knife and you can't pick a lock, I guess that option's out. What else can we try?"

Lucy tapped her chin with one finger in thought. "The window, maybe?"

I nodded my head and confirmed, "Yeah, that could work!" before Lucy and I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. My heart sunk at the sight before me.

"Or not," Lucy stated, looking out the window to find an eight story drop to the ground.

"Geez, I didn't think we were up that high!" I glanced over at Lucy nervously. "Maybe we could make a chain of curtains or bed sheets or something and climb down?" I suggested.

Lucy shook her head quickly. "We can't let anyone find out about this, remember? Plus, we don't have enough sheets and curtains to get down eight floors, dumbass!"

"THAT'S A PUT-DOWN! But, wait, if we can't open the door or get down from the window, does that mean we're stuck?" I asked as my eyes widened further.

Lucy shook her head slowly. "For the moment, I'm afraid so." I gulped.

"W-W-Well," I stuttered, "for now, m-maybe we should just clean up or take a nap or-" I froze, and my eyes shot wide.

"Rin-chan? Riiiiiiinnnn-chan?" Lucy called to me, waving her hand in front of my eyes. But I couldn't respond.

The walls around me were closing in. I felt incredibly cramped and squished, and it seemed like the ceiling would crush me at any moment. My clothes suddenly felt tighter, and I could hardly breathe.

"AHAUAGAHAUAGHAUAAAAHAUGAHAUGAHAAAHHHHH THE WALLS ARE SQUASHING MEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I began to run around frantically, flailing my arms.

"RIN-CHAN?! WHAT'RE YOU-" Lucy began before one of my flailing hands smacked her in the face as I ran by.

"I CAN'T BREEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTHHHHHHEEEEEEE MAKE IT GO AWEEEEEHHHHHH!"

"RIN-CHAN, YOU LITTLE-" Lucy cursed, but luckily for me, she seemingly remembered something before she got to the point of putting her pocket knife to use. "Oh yeah, you're claustrophobic, aren't you?" the blue eyed teen deadpanned. My only response, of course, was more flailing.

"THE WALL MONKEYS ARE ATTACKIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!" I shrieked as I saw a vision of the walls turning into those flying monkeys from _The Wizard of Oz_ and attacking me.

Lucy just sighed and sat down on the bed. "There's no way I'm going to be able to wait this thing out with you screaming about Wall Monkeys. Hm…. How else can we get out of this room?" she murmured to herself as she took a position that probably would've reminded me of that statue The Thinker had I been sane at the time.

I continued swatting at the flying monkeys. "GO AWEH! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SOUL, WALL MONKEYS! GO AWEEEEHHHHHH!"

"Hm…." Lucy continued to ponder.

"LEAVE MEH ALONNNNEEEEEE!" I screamed.

"How ever do I handle this…"

The ceiling morphed into a giant white whale and began to swim towards me. "AH! 'TIS THE WHITE WHALE!" I screamed in horror as I ran away from it and the Wall Monkeys.

"Is there any way to get out of this?" Lucy asked herself.

"AGAUAGAUAUAUAGAUAGAUAGAHUAGAUAUGAHAGUAUGAH!" I shouted, continuing to run around until I tripped over the shattered remains of a watermelon a smacked into the wall.

Meanwhile, Lucy snapped. "GOD DAMN IT, RIN, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!" she shouted, flipping a pillow in rage. "CAN'T YOU HALLUCINATE QUIETLY?! I MEAN, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, I- Hey, that's it!"

I sat up groggily, my head spinning enough to make the vision of monkeys and whales go away long enough for me to murmur, "What's 'it,' Lu-chan?"

"The air vent!" she exclaimed joyfully. I looked down to find that I was sitting on the very vent I had dropped the key down.

"What about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Well, remember how you suggested we make a ladder out of bed sheets and curtains to get out the window? Well, even though there aren't enough to get down eight stories, there might be enough to get through the vent to the key! The vent shaft seems to be wide enough for one of us to squeeze through it, so I could lower you down-"

I interrupted Lucy with and loud "EH?!" as I paled at the thought of more Wall Monkeys and Ceiling Whales.

"So you could lower me down," Lucy corrected, "with a rope of sheets and curtains tied around my ankle, let me grab the key, and pull me back up again!"

My head finally cleared, and I beamed at Lucy's idea. "That could work!" I agreed, and we set to work. After about five minutes of tying our bedding and curtains end-to-end to form a long rope, I tied it around Lucy's ankle.

"Okay, Rin-chan," Lucy said, looking at me, "just lower me down gently. When I get down to the key, I'll either call up to you or tug on the rope twice. Then, just pull my back up again so we can unlock the door, okay?"

I nodded my head in understanding and said, "Rodger that!" before we walked over to the air vent and removed the metal covering so that it was just a dark hole. Lucy kneeled down and dropped into the vent like a diver. I held the rope tightly as it tugged strongly with Lucy's weight.

"Okay, Rin! You can start lowering me down now!" Lucy called up to me after a few moments.

"Okay!" I hollered back and began slowly lowering Lucy down. The entire operation was going smoothly! Lucy was having no trouble, and we still had plenty of rope left, and- "HEY, LOOK! A PUDDING CUP!" I exclaimed as I lunged towards the fridge, where a lone pudding cup stood in perfect condition. I held the cup closely, embracing it with joy and love.

Then I realized that I let go of the rope.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy's scream rang out from the air shaft, getting quieter and quieter until I heard a loud thump.

"LU-CHAN!" I shrieked running over to look down into the gaping hole. "LU-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?!" OH GOD! WHAT IF LUCY WAS INJURED, OR WORSE, DEAD?! WHAT IF SHE WAS DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT SHAFT WITH A CONCUSSION?! WHAT IF-

"I HATE YOU, RIN! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!" Nope, she was fine.

"LU-CHAN!" I squealed.

Lucy apparently wasn't as enthusiastic about this as I was. "YOU LITTLE DUMBASS-"

"THAT'S A PUT-DOWN!" I shrieked.

**~Lenalee's P.O.V~**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for someone to break the awkward silence. "So," I spoke. "What now?"

"Well, I suppose we could-" Leslie began before a loud beeping noise filled the Dining Room.

"What's that?" Allen asked as he and I both looked around the room for the source of the noise.

Edith held up a small object. "Oh, it's my cell, hold on a moment!" She poked the object and put it up to her ear. "Uh huh. Yeah. Uh huh. OH CRAP I FORGOT TO LET MY SON OUT OF THE CLOSET! Uh huh. Yeeeaaaahhh! Okay, see you in a bit. Bye!" She pulled the "cell" away from her ear and looked at us.

"Well?" Leslie asked, "Who was that?"

"My hairdresser," Edith replied, hanging her head. "I forgot that I agreed to meet him for a movie today. I gotta go."

"Can't you reschedule?" I asked, not wanting Edith to leave me and Allen alone with Leslie and her dancing-half-naked-covered-in-cheese-and-lunch-mea ts loving son.

Edith stared at me hard. "Lenalee. My hairdresser is my only gay friend. I can NOT blow this off."

"W-well, then, maybe….." I desperately searched for another option.

"Can we come with you?" Allen asked, interrupting my thinking.

"What?" Edith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we come with you?" Allen repeated. "Can we, er, 'meet for a movie' with you and your gay friend?"

"Yeah!" I agreed enthusiastically and put on my most award winning smile. "This could help us adapt to the modern world!"

Edith seemed to ponder this for a few moments before she nodded her head. "Alright." She looked at Leslie. "You wanna come, too? I might need help managing these teenagers."

Leslie nodded her head. "Sure!"

I smiled in relief, mentally thanking my lucky stars.

"Okay, give me a moment. Let me just go let Rin's older brother out of the closet, and we'll go!" Edith stated, cheerfully skipping out of the room as Allen and I stared at her in alarm. Did she just say she had to let her son out of the closet?!

I shook my head. Whatever, I'd heard weirder things in the past twenty-four hours. I shuddered, remembering James's singing.

Edith came skipping back into the room once again, beaming. "Okay! Let's go!"

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

I was at the bottom of the air vent. It was dark. TOO dark. I've always been afraid of the dark.

"RIN, WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" I shouted up at Rin in fury.

"I'm sorry, but there was an undamaged cup of pudding, and I dove for it!" she shouted back as though that was an acceptable apology.

"Yeah, that makes it soooo much better!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you have the key?" Rin asked, changing the subject.

I started looking around me. Darkness, darkness, darkness….. AH! There it was! The silver key was close to my left foot. I bent down to pick it up when I heard something scurrying. I froze. "Rats. There are rats. EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" I shrieked.

"OI, what's wrong with you?!" shouted Rin.

"RATS!" I shouted as a reply.

"GET A GRIP!"

"NO!"

"Do you have the key?!" she asked.

"YES!"

"Ok, then, try to toss the rope up!" shouted Rin, whose face I could see peeking through the gaping hole in the floor the equivalent of three to five stories up.

"Do you know how hard I would have to throw the God damn rope!?" I shouted.

"YES! IT'S GOOD TRAINING!" she screamed back. My eye twitched. Was she fucking INSANE?!

"SHUT UP!" I started to swing my right arm backwards. "Here try and catch it!" I threw it. It soared through the dark air like a Chinese dragon, majestically spiraling toward Rin until-

"Damn! Missed!"

-UNTIL SHE MANAGED TO SOMEHOW MOVE HER HANDS OUT OF THE WAY SO THAT IT MISSED! SERIOUSLY?!

It took what felt like hours for Rin to finally catch the make-shift rope.

"AH-HA GOT IT!" shouted Rin.

"FINALLY! Now pull me up!"

"OKAY!"

It took Rin over thirty minutes to pull me up. "Can't you hurry up?!" I rushed her, looking up, bored.

"Hey, cut me some slack, you're really heavy!"

"SHUT UP!"

When I was finally out of the air vent, the bright room was a relief. "Rin-chan, you know you're dead right?" I asked Rin, handing her the key.

"Figured as much, but can I at least get a head start?"

"Yes."

Rin put the key into the key hole and turned it. With a click, it was finally unlocked. Rin bolted out the door.

"RIN, RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" I shouted after her as she ran about the halls. I followed closely, eager to exact my revenge.

We had been running around for awhile when a door flung open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE GOD DAMN YELLING?!" Kanda asked, or more like, shouted. I narrowed my eyes.

"I've always wanted to know what would happen if I said this: Yuu-chan, what would Alma say if he saw you today?" I was choking Rin at that moment, and due to adrenaline or something like that, I just wanted to be a bitch right then. That might have been a mistake, though. The sword pointing at my throat put me on that train of thought.

"The hell did you just say?!" There was a psychotic glint in his eyes with a touch of sadness.

"Oh, crap. Bad day to do that. LAVI, KANDA'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screeched running down the hall I had just chased Rin down, dragging the stupid pudding lover behind me.

"I want to know why you asked that," Rin stated rather calmly.

"I don't know! I was mad at you, and I just felt like being a bitch!" I replied frantically, looking for a place to hide. Then it came to me- there was only one place in the entire world Kanda would never be able to find us: Komui's office.

**~Allen's P.O.V~**

We were in some sort of motor vehicle. There was no horse, which made me wonder how the thing moved. Lenalee and I were sitting in the back seat.

"Hey, Edith, what movie were you guys going to see?" asked Leslie, who was in one of the front seats.

RING RING RING!

"What the hell is that?!" I asked, looking around the vehicle for the source of the annoying noise.

"My phone," Edith answered.

"Your what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My phone. Cellular phone... Oh wait, you guys don't know what that is, do you?"

"We know what a phone is, just not a cellular phone," Lenalee explained, clearly just as confused as I was.

"Cellphone for short. And they're phones that work without cords... unless you count the charger cord."

"Huh?" Lenalee and I asked in unison.

"Nevermind. So, Edith, what movie are we seeing?" Leslie asked.

"Well, my friend and I were thinking about World War Z."

"I hear it's good," Leslie agreed with a nod of her head.

"What's it about?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Um... Zombies. It's about zombies," Leslie answered shortly.

**xXx**

**Lucy: God, I'm terrible!**

**Rin-chan: No, you're not!**

**Lucy: Really?**

**Rin-chan: Really! **

**Lucy: sorry it took so long to update! It's my fault, I have writers block and I'm sick.**

**Rin-chan: it's okay!**

**Both: Well, we hope you like it! R&R!**


End file.
